


a manhattan and a question

by scottmczall



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Iris, F/M, Singer Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Barry as a vocalist on an Indie-rock band and Iris as the bartender of the pub where his band plays every single friday<br/>___</p><p>Barry closes his eyes, a gleeful smile unravelling on his face, “You’re an angel, did you know that?” He says, quite sincerely, and doesn’t even hesitate before taking the glass.</p><p>Iris beams at up at him and shrugs playfully, “I do know, actually, but I like it better when you say it.“ </p><p>"Oh, do you, now?” He chuckles and gets closer, elbows leaning on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a manhattan and a question

**Author's Note:**

> I ignored the friday thing. god i suck im so sorry lmao

His drink’s a Manhattan, though Iris absolutely pegged him for the Sex on the Beach type (and she’ll get him to admit to that someday)–she spikes it with a little more Vermouth than it calls for, but that’s only because his eyes tinkled a certain way back when she was a newbie and missed the mark a bit. 

He’s got a plain white t-shirt on today, and she almost dreads it, because those are the hardest to look away from. 

“One off balance Manhattan for the lead singer.” She slides the drink his way when he comes around the bar, a towel hung on the back of his neck.

Barry closes his eyes, a gleeful smile unravelling on his face, “You’re an angel, did you know that?” He says, quite sincerely, and doesn’t even hesitate before taking the glass.

Iris beams at up at him and shrugs playfully, “I do know, actually, but I like it better when you say it.“ 

"Oh, do you, now?” He chuckles and gets closer, elbows leaning on the counter.

Iris does the same, giving herself the right to ignore whatever new costumers that come around. They can wait. “I do.” She replies, raising an eyebrow defiantly, as if asking him if he’ll do something about it– _god_ , she really wants him to do something about it.

Barry levels his eyes with hers and narrows them for brief second, faltering. He cocks his head to the side, hastily opening his mouth and closing it just was quickly. Iris stands by her position, eyebrows knitting together in some sort of silent encouragement (she doesn’t think she’s ever had a longer conversation with just her eyes ever before).

“Good! I–I like saying it to you, so…” He stutters, his body moving backwards even though his elbows stay in place. Iris can feel the disappointment flooding through her. She smiles inwardly, but her head falls forward just a little, almost a sign of defeat. 

Except it’s been two months, and she’s absolutely  _done_  waiting. 

In any other occasion, she would ask him out herself, but she’s been observing him from afar since the early days and counting on more than two hands the encounters where he has a hard time asking for what he wants–not really a characteristic she’s ever come across with anyone she’d been interested in before. She wants  _him_  to this, and not just for her, but for himself. 

“Try again, Barry.” The words come out decisively as she looks up. She won’t say it’s a command, but maybe a strong suggestion.

Barry looks like a deer caught in headlights for a moment there, mouth gaping open and eyebrows shooting up. These feel like song seconds, and he looks like he’s scrambling for words that won’t ever really come. When Barry sighs, finally breaking out of his panic, he throws her an apologetic look that weirdly tips toward tortured, “Will you go out with me?” He breathes out, face screwing in a set of emotions she can’t even pinpoint. 

“Yes!” She answers quickly, more a humorous huff, because he looks like he’s about to explode.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry for taking so long!” Barry finally lets out the breath he seemed to be holding the entire time, gripping to the counter for dear life.  

Iris outright laughs at his relieved breaths, the corner of her eyes crinkling with joy, “At least you did it! That’s all that matters.” She resolutes. “And I even said yes, so that can’t be a total failure." 

Barry smiles big and awed, eyes lighting up just how she likes it, "Yeah, this is pretty awesome, huh?” He says, sounding like he’s in a haze.

She leans back, caressing his hand briefly, one finger running through his, and backs away completely from the counter. “I’m sure you’ll make it worth my while." 


End file.
